1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera. This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-267377, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Note that, this application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-267377, and the contents thereof are incorporated therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, since a so-called digital electronic camera, in which an image pickup device such as CCD (Charge Coupled Devices) and the like is disposed, has become widespread, a camera having an image processing CPU (Central Processing Unit) disposed in a camera main body is ordinarily used widely. The image processing CPU carries out correction processing and the like to digitized image data of electric image information obtained by the image pickup device.
The image data correction processing in the image processing CPU is sometimes carried out based on the optical characteristics of a lens unit mounted on the camera. Accordingly, in a lens replacement type camera having a replacement lens detachably mounted on a camera main body, correction processing in an image processing CPU must be changed according to the optical characteristics of respective lens units each time a lens unit is replaced to accurately carry out desired correction processing.
Thus, there is disclosed a camera for switching lens characteristics used to correction processing by providing respective lens units with a lens characteristics code inherent to them (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-112859).
Specifically, when a lens unit is mounted on a camera main body, an image processing CPU reads the lens characteristics code of the lens unit to thereby switch lens characteristics used to the correction processing.